


goddess

by pxrcival



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, gay oc fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>painted missed her home</p>
            </blockquote>





	goddess

**The goddess of untraveled paths.**

**-**

Years upon years ago, when █████ stood among the clouds and colours sprung from her fingertips, █████ was strong. █████ was the sight of the sun coming up in the morning, the slight of pink in the sky when it went down.

_what was it - what was her name? she can't remember_

█████'s hands guided those down paths not yet taken, paths untraveled. They prayed to █████ for protection, for knowledge, for the will to carry on, for survival in new places. Goddess of ---

_goddess of what? years, its been years, she can't remember_

Oh, █████ had been a deity of her word. Most of the others had trouble keeping on track of all of the prayers they got, but not her. Never her. When people stood where none had before, █████ was by their side. It had been a charmed life, and the travels had never grown old. How could they, when it was always undiscovered land? Her kind may have been the curators of the world and it's people, but she had been young then, still a child of the sky. No, to █████, everything was-

_memories memories memories_   
_goddess of new struggles - was that it? no, she doesn't think so, try again, redo_

She never contemplated her fate.

_what happens when nothing is new?_

Never realized that she, like many of her siblings, were-

_disposable_

Disposable.

_never written about - god, but cursed, cursed with_

They told █████ that she was immortal. It was to be expected, of course. She was a goddess. A deity. And deities didn't grow old - no, They did their job, and with the prayers of their subjects below, ascended above.

_no one told them that so many would be forgotten in the end_   
_they trusted blindly and look where that got them - where did that get them? where was she, where was she-_

Time passed. █████ was gifted with the ability of colours, as a reward for her hard work. She could make the air come alive with shade after shade, reds and blues and greens and yellows and-

_where was the colour now? not even grey slipped through her fingers, no matter how hard she tried, and oh how she tried_

The people below grew stronger. They scoured the Earth, made it theirs, tore the control from the gods above. None of them truly minded, though. But order had to be taken.

_do your job from among them_

█████ and her siblings were tasked enforcing order. From the sidelines, they would guide them back to territory where they could be controlled. It was simple. And once their job had been done, they'd return to the sky.

_but it was a trick_

They never did.

_lies, all of it lies_

Painted missed her home.


End file.
